East Jhoto High
by annabelle915
Summary: Seventeen year old May is going to one of the most prestigious schools in all the regions. As one of the guardians of the varied types of magics in the world, as well as old friends with magic at her new school, May and best friend Annabelle are up for a.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Character Profiles

Pairings

Notes

Own Characters, Invented Pokemon

Miscellaneous

Pokemon Teams

Summary

Disclaimer

Characters and Character Profiles

May of Petalburg City (Hoenn) -17

Drew (Andrew?) of La Rousse -17

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town (Kanto) -17

Misty of Cerulean City (Kanto) -17

Soledad (unknown)

Max of Petalburg City (Hoenn)-14

Lily (Drew's sister) -14

Annabelle (My own Character) of Littleroot Town (Hoenn)-17

Artemis (Adapted from Artemis Fowl, Annabelle's twin) of Little root Town (Hoenn) -17

Dawn of Twinleaf Town (Sinnoh) -17

Paul (unknown) (Sinnoh) -17

Gary of Pallet Town (Kanto) -17

Harley (unknown) (Hoenn) -20

Brianni (fan-girl) (unknown) (Hoenn) -16

Brandon (Annabelle's friend non-romantic, **NOT** Brendan Birch)

Assorted fan-girls and boys

Profiles

Name: May

Fave colour: Blue, green, red

Fave flower(s): red roses

Main Rivals: Drew, Soledad, Brianni, Robert (the guy with the Milotic)

Best friends: Misty, Dawn, Lily, Annabelle, Soledad, Drew, Ash (after the breakup?)

First Ex: Ash

Starter Pokemon: Torchic (Now Blaziken)

Most Experienced Pokemon: Beautifly

Strongest Pokemon: The one in the Pokeball she wears around her neck.

Legendaries: All known legendaries

Rare Pokemon: Riolu (and its evolutions), Ralts (and its evolutions), Skitty, Ditto and all the Eeveelutions

Career: Coordinator

Current boyfriend: None

Ex-boyfriends: Ash, Brendan Birch (too many to name)

Siblings: Max

Name: Drew

Fave colour: green, blue

Fave flower(s): red roses

Rivals: May, Soledad, Annabelle, Robert

First Ex: Zoey

Friends (not many): May, Soledad, Annabelle and Artemis, Max

Most Experienced Pokemon: Roselia

Strongest Pokemon: The one on the Pokeball above his heart (so sweet… I borrowed this one from someone's fanfic; I can't remember who it was, so sorry to the writer)

Legendaries: Articuno, Entei, Suicunne, Ria Kou, Jirachi, Celibi, Mew, Deoxys (Total: 8 legendaries)

Rare Pokemon: Masquerain, Absol, Flygon, Ditto, most of the Eeveelutions, Riolu (and its evolutions), Ralts (and its evolutions)

Career: Coordinator

Current girlfriend: None

Siblings: Lily

Name: Ash Ketchum

Fave colour: Yellow

Rivals: Gary, Morrison, Tyson, Paul

First Ex: Misty

Friends: Misty, May, Dawn, Gary, Morrison, Tyson, Annabelle and Artemis

Starter and strongest Pokemon: Pikachu

Career: Trainer

Current girlfriend: None

Legendaries: Darkrai, Palkia, Rayquaza, Latias, Registeel (Total: 5 legendaries)

Ex girlfriends: Misty, May, Dawn

Additional information: Psychic symbol holder Annabel has a crush on him!!!

Name: Misty (Mystique Waterflower)

First Ex: Ash

Friends: May, Dawn, Soledad, Annabelle, Lily

Additional information: She carries a mallet as do her girl friends! Beware, don't get them mad!

Name: Soledad

Fave colour: Orange

Fave flower: Orange blossoms

Rivals: May, Drew, Annabelle, Robert

Friends: May, Drew, Annabelle, Artemis, Misty, Dawn, Lily

Most Experienced/starter/strongest Pokemon: Lapras

Legendaries: Suicunne, Deoxys, En-tei, Kyogre, Mesprit, Ho-oh (Total: 6 legendaries)

Career: Coordinator

Name: Max

Fave colour: silver and opal colour

Rivals: Ash

Friends: Lily, Drew, May's friends

Starter/ strongest Pokemon: Ralts

Legendaries: Deoxys, Celibi, Jirachi (total: 3 legendaries)

Siblings: May

Name: Lily

Fave flower: Lilies (duh!)

Fave colour: blue-green

Starter Pokemon: Squirtle

Strongest Pokemon: Budew

Legendaries: Celibi

Siblings: Drew

Description: She has blue-green eyes, shoulder length green hair, fair skin and is tall and slender. Lily is considered to be rather pretty, Max agrees!

Name: Dawn

Fave colour: Pink

Starter/strongest Pokemon: Piplup

Rivals: May, Annabelle, Zoey, Soledad

Personality: Girlish, vain, slightly ditzy

Name: Harley

Fave colour: Purple

Rivals: May, Drew, Soledad, Annabelle

Starter/ strongest Pokemon: Cacnea (now Cacturne)

Name: Gary

Fave colour: Black

Rivals: Ash, Artemis, Annabelle

Starter/strongest Pokemon: Eevee (now Umbreon)

Name: Brianni

Fave colour: Green ( Quote: Because it's Mr. Drew's favorite colour!)

Starter Pokemon: Azurill

Strongest Pokemon: Vibrava

Name: Brandon

Fave colour: Black, Silver

Starter Pokemon: Treeko, Mudkip

Strongest Pokemon: Swampert

Name: Annabelle

Fave colour: Sapphire blue

Fave flowers: Pink roses

Rivals: Artemis, Brandon, too many to name

Best friends: May, Misty, Dawn, Dawn, Soledad, Lily

Starter Pokemon: Pikachu(Rae), Roselia(Rosethorn), Squirtle(Splash), Charmander ( Casey)

Strongest Pokemon: Pikachu(Rae), Roselia(Rosethorn), Squirtle(Splash), Charmander ( Casey), Wartortle (Splash)

Legendaries: All known legendaries

Rare Pokemon: Same as May

Career: Trainer/ coordinator( Focuses more on coordinating)

Description: She is taller than May, slender and fair skinned. She has sapphire blue eyes and is graceful.

Siblings: Artemis

Name: Paul

Rival: Ash

Friends:?

Starter/most experienced Pokemon: Elekid (now Electabuzz)

Legendaries: Groudon

Rare Pokemon: Electabuzz

Pairings

Ash

-Misty dumped him in a quarrel, still likes him but refuses to admit it

-May dumped him, has gone through too many boyfriends to keep track. Has not dated Drew ( yet…)

-Dawn dumped him for Kenny, then dumped Kenny when she realized she like Paul.

Ash x Misty

May x Drew

Max x Lily

Dawn x Pail

Soledad x Brandon

Notes:

Magic exists in this world, May and Drew found out that they have magic from Annabelle and Artemis. May can transform faery style( like Bloom from Winx Club).

May is very famous and popular and has tons of fan boys. She is **not **dense or clueless! Since her defeat to Soledad at the Indigo Plateau ( did I spell it right?) she decided to leave and travel by herself to get legendaries and beat the gymleaders and the Elite Four so that she could train under them. She also trained and worked as a Ranger in Fiore and became the top Ranger there. With her training, she has won the last two Grand Festivals (same as Drew). She now has rare and high level Pokemon but prefers her original team.

Max is now a fairly well-known trainer and will take over the Petalburg gym. He prefers psychic type Pokemon and has psychic powers.

Lily, May and Drew were dared to switch care of siblings by their friends and they took up the dare. Now, Lily and May, Max and Drew know each other very well.

All characters were offered scholarships at East Jhoto Black High School as they are either promising coordinators or trainers, or they are well-known trainers or coordinators.

Own Characters and Invented Pokemon

Annabelle myself.

Artemis my favorite character from Artemis Fowl.

Brandon my idea of how Brendan Birch should be like.

Invented Pokemon:

With Faery Dust (Not stardust)

Ralts evolves into Natzia Information: It is the same size as Ralts and looks like a pixie.

Natzia evolves into Miranda Information: Around Lily's height (shorter than May), looks like a fairy girl.

Miranda evolves into Gicxia Information: Around May's height, looks like May if she transforms.

Gicxia evolves into Aerazia Information: It is very powerful, still the same height as the evolution before is immortal and looks like an Enchantix fairy.

Information about this Pokemon:

There is only one of it in all the regions. It can breed with Ditto but has chosen not too yet. This one belongs to May and is female. It is a psychic and faery type.

Legendary Pokemon: They can breed and there are two of each legendary.

Miscellaneous

May and Drew got their strongest Pokemon from each other, they found each other by accident in Fiore by the famous Lover's Cove.

Pokemon Teams

May

-Roselia (Bloom)

-Squirtle

-Blaziken

-Pikachu (Spark)

-Beautifly

-Kirlia

Drew

-Roselia

-Masquerain

-Flygon

-Absol

-Abra

-Luxray

Ash

-Pikachu

-Turtwig

-Charlizard

-Staravia

-Wartortle

-Tauros

Misty

-Staryu

-Starmie

-Marill

-Tentacool

-Kingdra

-Eevee (going to evolve into Vaporean)

Soledad

-Slowking

-Lapras

-Chikorita

-Slugma

-Altaria

-Pachiritsu

Max

-Ralts (It does not want to evolve)

-Medicham

-Luxio (knows psychic)

-Bulbasaur (knows psychic)

-Tentacool (knows psychic)

-Magby (knows psychic)

Lily

-Budew (does not want to evolve)

-Ralts (Given to her by May)

-Luxray

-Macargo

-Azumarill

-Swablu

Annabelle

-Pikachu (female named Rae)

-Wartortle (Leyla)

-Blaziken (Ember)

-Roselia (Rosethorn)

-Espeon (Evvy)

-Dragonite (Drago)

Artemis

-Mudkip

-Venusaur

-Vulpix

-Gardevoir

-Jolteon

-Dugtrio

Dawn

-Piplup (does not want to evolve)

-Buneary

-Aipom

-Pachiritsu

-Bellosom

-Ponyta

Paul

-Electabuzz

-Monefero

-Staravia

-Tropius

-Mantyke

-Donphan

Harley

-Cacturne

-Banette

-Ariados

-Mighteyena

-Charmander

-Wigglytuff

Gary

-Umbreon

-Pidgeot

-Alakazam

-Blastoise

-Charlizard

- Furret

Brianni

-Vibrava

-Leafeon

-Azumarill

-Slugma

-Talliow

-Shinx

Brandon

-Swampert

-Mighteyena

-Kadabra

-Nidoking

-Camerupt

-Articuno

Summary

May is now seventeen, returning from her four years alone, training with gymleaders and catching legendary as well as rare Pokemon. She has acted, been a singer, modeled and beaten the Elite Four and the Battle Frontier as well as winning two Grand Festivals.

She is now returning to her home and friends. What will happen now? Will she find love or will she remain unattainable and beautiful to most of the world? Read to find out!!!

Disclaimer

I do not own Pokemon; I only own the story and my own characters! (I'm not posting this in any chapters or further stories so find it in my profile! This is my first fanfic, so be nice!)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Jhoto, Goldenrod an alarm clock rang, waking a sleeping May. She yawned. 'Yes!' she thought, "I'm seventeen today!" It was the seventh of May at long last and she would be rejoining her family at Petalburg Gym.

May picked her mail and instantly noticed an official looking envelope stamped East Jhoto Black High school. 'Why is the most prestigious school for trainers and coordinators writing to me?' she wondered. Shrugging, she put it down and headed for the shower.

May finished showering and dressing quickly. She picked up her letters and stepped outside her house. "Come on out Kirlia!" She said. "Kir Kirlia!" (Yay! We're going to Petalburg now right?) Kirlia questioned excitedly. May nodded, "Teleport to Petalburg please!" "Kirlia!"

Seconds later, she was standing in the Petalburg gym beside the referee as Norman and a challenger battled it out. "Gallade! Psychic!" The young girl ordered confidently. "Slaking!, dodge and use Yawn, followed by Slash." Norman commanded calmly. Gallade was caught at unawares and fainted. May clapped as the referee announced Norman the winner. "Kirlia! Use Recover on Gallade!" Kirlia obeyed and soon Gallade was revived. His trainer sighed and left, Gallade following her dispiritedly.

"May!" Max and Norman exclaimed together. Max rushed up to his sister and hugged her tightly. "Happy seventeenth!" Norman smiled. "Oh honey, it's so good to see you again!" Caroline rushed in and hugged May. "Mom!" May laughed untangling herself. "You'd think it was ten years and not four!"

"May?!" She had left Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Jolteon at home. They pounced on her and knocked her down, licking her and trying to get her attention. Max studied his sister, she had indeed changed in many ways since he had last seen her face to face. May picked herself up and headed to her own room.

The moment she entered with her room, Misty and Dawn ran to her and flung their arms around her. Jolteon disliked being squashed and thundershocked the three girls as well as the other Eeveelutions. Soledad stifled laughter at the girls' faces and appearances. Looking at themselves they laughed. May laughed again, " Jolteon, Umbreon, Leafeon, go down and keep Mom company."

" Lily hasn't seen you yet," Soledad remarked. "I met her three years ago and I last saw her two years ago." May said. "I think I'll be fine." Max popped his head into May's room. "May, c'mon down. Mom wants you down." "Ok," May replied.

May walked down followed by Espeon and the three girls. 'Huh, how come there's a crowd of people at the Pokemon center?' May wondered. "Max, can you tell Mom I'll be at the Pokemon center, there's something interesting there." "Ok" Max replied curiously.

She grabbed her Pokeballs and walked to the Pokemon Center quickly. There was a mob of fan-girls surrounding a guy her age and a smaller mob of fan-boys surrounding a young girl around Max's age.

May said, "Bloom! Come on out!" "Roselia!" A graceful Pokemon twirled as it left its Pokeball. "May! Be mine!" A crowd of fan-boys promptly surrounded her." Both the girl and the boy surrounded by their respective fans turned their heads at the sound then they realized it was May. May reacted quickly. "Bloom sphere Safeguard!" "Rose Roselia!" Bloom twirled elegantly and executed the attack flawlessly. Lily and Drew watched surprised. 'May got a Roselia?' Lily voiced aloud. May turned, "Oh! Lily, Drew." "Hang on, I'll get Articuno out." "Articuno go!" The legendary ice Pokemon came out and May jumped on, Bloom releasing the Safeguard as it followed. "Bloom! Vine Whip" Drew and Lily grabbed on and were swung up onto Articuno's back.

May greeted them cheerfully, "Hi!" Lily scrambled over and hugged May. May commented "Soledad was right, I'm really going to be getting a lot of this today."

"How did you get your Roselia?" Lily asked excitedly. "I decided to take up the gym challenge so I could train under the gymleaders, so I caught Bloom as a Budew near Vearnaduf and she evolved when I was training with Misty in Kanto." May explained calmly. "By the way, Max is actually home for a change did you come to see him?" May asked mischievously. Lily blushed and stuttered. Drew looked amused at his sister's obvious embarrassment. "Anyway, how come you guys are in Petalburg?" May questioned.

Lily replied "Sorry, the Ralts you gave me is still working on Teleport." May stifled laughter as she led the way in. She paused and warned, "Don't blame me if Mom goes hyper, she's over excited today." Lily and Drew looked amused and were about to reply when a mini sandstorm blew out of the gym room.

"Oh no!" May gasped. "Max has been playing with the new Pokemon I caught again!" A Flygon flew out of the gym room. May grabbed her Pokeball and yelled, "Flygon! Return!" The Pokemon was in the Pokeball now. May ran into the room and found Max sitting on the floor, stunned.

May sighed, "Azurill, Water Gun!" It wet Max and brought him out of his reverie. He blushed when he saw Lily and left hastily, muttering something about going to change.

"May, who did you bring back?" Soledad enquired. "Soledad!" Lily exclaimed. May shook her head and returned Azurill, she was about to return Bloom when Bloom spoke up and asked to stay out. Drew and Lily were pretty shocked. Drew finally asked "How come Bloom can talk?" May replied amused "Most of the Pokemon I personally train can talk; it's a trait I help them cultivate, like learning more then four moves at a time."

"May! Why didn't you tell me about the letter from East Jhoto Black High? Caroline's so excited she's almost hyperventilating!" "Oh no!" "I thought that once I changed I could actually live with a sane family!" May teased her father.

"I haven't even opened the letter yet!" May protested. "Well, hurry up, Max heard and now he's dying of curiosity too!" May walked in and picked up the letter eagerly. Now she was curious, Lily gasped, "Me and Drew have one too! We were going to open it but we had that accident with Ralts and …." May smiled and opened her letter as they fished theirs out too.

They open their letters together and May and Lily gasped as they read its contents. Lily squealed excitedly as she reread the letter. "Oh! I'm going to East Jhoto Black High!" May smiled, "I think we all are, look, Max got one too!" Lily got even more excited and left clutching the letter and calling out Ralts. May handed her letter to her father and followed Lily, calling after her. "Lily, what if Ralts gets its Teleport wrong again!" "Espeon, trace Ralts and Teleport next to Lily!" "Es Espeon!" (Right away May!)

May found Lily sitting in the middle of Mauville City looking confused. "Lily! You are in Hoenn now! Come on, I'll take you back." "Espeon, Teleport back to Petalburg gym." (Ok!)

"May how come you didn't tell me about the scholarship!" A very excited Caroline asked. May looked amused and replied, " I had to go get Lily, she was excited and her Ralts hasn't perfected Teleport yet, she wound up in Mauville City, so I needed to trace her quickly as I'm not sure where Teleport might take her in a region she's not used to." "And I want to confirm with Dawn, Misty and Soledad if they got scholarships too, I'm pretty sure they did but I want to find out and confirm it."

Caroline said, "Ok, but don't you want to go shopping?" May visibly winced, she disliked shopping. "No thanks, you do remember that I dislike shopping, right?" May asked. When Caroline didn't reply, May discreetly pulled at Lily's arm and they hurried to May's room.

It was just as chaotic there as Misty and Dawn celebrated their scholarships while Soledad like May though happy remained calm. May finally asked, "Aren't you too going to call your family instead of bouncing on my bed?" Both girls immediately stopped bouncing and ran out in search of the phone. May was about to say something when she noticed a crowd of fan-boys surrounding a pretty dark haired girl the same age as May. She smiled wryly. Fan-boys, an inevitable fact of life for pretty talented girls like her friend, Annabelle (Yay! I'm in!).

May watched as Annabelle called out her Pikachu, Rae and Thundershocked the fan-boys. She motioned to Soledad and showed her the girl surrounded by knocked out fan-boys. Both girls laughed and ran lightly down the steps to greet their friend followed by Lily holding Ralts.

"Hi! Anyone home?" Annabelle's voice called out merrily. "Annabelle!" This time May flung her arms around her friend. "Ok, definitely home." The girl joked. Becoming serious she said, "Did you get the letter too? I'm turning it down if you and the girls didn't get it. It would be so lonely there!" May nodded, "Yup and Mom, Misty and Dawn found out their going hyper." All the girls laughed. "Did Max get it too?" Annabelle asked Lily slyly, "Yes! He did, it's going to be so much fun!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "And Dawn promised to take me shopping!" All three girls traded glances and laughed again. Lily caught their drift as they glanced at Max who was walking past and blushed.

"We don't really like shopping." May said. "Dawn loves it, you'll have a good time." Annabelle added. "What are you all going to for clothes then?" Lily asked wide-eyed. "We'll make a list of what we need and get it quickly." Annabelle answered. "You joining us in that Soledad? I don't think you particularly like shopping either, or dealing with fan-boys as you shop."

"Yup" Soledad said, "Shopping is tolerable but if you add fan-boys to it, it's annoying!" "Ok then how do we get there then? We can't Teleport directly into Blackthorn and we should travel and challenge trainers from different regions at the same time!" Lily left the room with an equally excited Dawn and walked out presumably to the mall.

"So, is your brother coming with us?" May questioned. "Maybe, he won't if we don't invite Brandon to come with us. But if we invite him, we'll have to deal with one more crowd of fan-girls." Soledad asked, "Whose Brandon?" May and Annabelle answered in unison, "A friend who does both training and coordinating, though he concentrates on training." "Like Artemis," Annabelle added, "He still thinks it's a little more girly then he would like and he doesn't like being chased by reporters. Training does not involve so much public scrutiny."

"Ok then, we'll decide after Lily and Dawn come back from shopping and we've introduced everyone. Anyone we want to invite? Does Lily want to travel with her brother or does she prefer to just travel with us girls? I'll ask Aretemis to travel with Brandon if we decide to travel with girls only." "I'm fine about that but I'm not sure about the rest." Soledad decided. May smiled, "Then I'll work on the list of what I need and what provisions we should buy." "No, we can just Teleport to Slateport and sail from there to Vermilion and change ship to Jhoto from there."

"Ok, then no provisions, just clothes and other necessities." May agreed. She lightly activated her personalized Poketech and started making a list with her stylus. Annabelle was writing on her PokeNav and quickly came up with a list. "Ok, all done. Do you want to go to the mall or just buy the things online?" They both considered and decided to go to the mall.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"OK! All set?" May asked over her shoulder pointedly ignoring a very hyper Lily and Dawn. "Yes!" The two said excitedly. The rest replied less enthusiastically.

May opened the door and noticed something on the doorstep which made her jaw drop. "Uh, guys, change of plans. We have a crisis on our hands." May finally announced, pulling herself together. She turned around slowly and everyone was shocked to realize that May was holding a basket with a baby and a Pokeball tucked in it.

Annabelle recovered first. "Whose baby is that?!" "By the looks of it," May sighed "Angela" A stunned and confused silence greeted her words. "Isn't she the cousin who looks like you but is your opposite in everything else?" "Yes, the one who likes famous guys _**and**_ has the looks to pull that off." "And which boyfriend's the current one and…." Annabelle's voice trailed off uncertainly.

May sighed again, running her free hand through her hair exasperatedly. "First things first. "Kirlia, Espeon, can you do me a favor? Teleport to Lilycove and pick up some supplies. The usual." "Got it." Both Pokemon answered seriously further shocking the already shell-shocked group. Unfazed, Annabelle continued. "What comes next is a serious video conference, right?" May nodded, looking down at the baby. The baby looked so sweet and innocent and oddly like herself. A soft smile touched May's lips as she cuddled the little baby. Annabelle's eyes crinkled in amusement as she observed her best friend. Annabelle booted up her laptop computer as May settled down next to her, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby. May posed the sleeping child for her picture and Annabelle ran a search on her features. She sent a mental message to her twin brother casually, asking him to run a scan on the features to confirm who the mother was. Artemis nodded absently, fingers flying over the keyboard as he complied with his sister's request.

A minute later, the computer beeped and the results appeared. Reading off the screen, Annabelle said. "Three possible matches. One is too old for Angela's taste, so that leaves two possibles. Jonathan and…"Annabelle looked shocked and didn't continue. Lily bounced over impatiently and grabbed the laptop from Annabelle's slack hold. " Onii-chan?!" Lily exclaimed in shock.

Artemis walked in, holding his own laptop. He looked mildly surprised as he read out the two possible results. "Two possible mother matches. May and Angela" Annabelle sighed, it definitely was Angela then, she had been hoping it wasn't. She had met May's bratty older cousin a few times and it never failed to surprise her how awful and irresponsible that girl was. Two years older than May and a few inches shorter than her younger cousin, Angela was May's opposite in everything but their looks. Both resembled their grand aunt who had been an ex model. Angela was brown haired, a shade or two lighter than May's own with stunning aquamarine eyes and a picture perfect face and figure with an attitude to match. Lily spoke up from a stunned silence. "Jonathan's one of my cousins and he does look like onii-chan, but he's awful! A flirt and an idiot!" "With looks to match?" May asked wryly. "That's what Angie normally looks for in guys she dates. Looks and an attitude to match hers. They both are holy terrors then." "Age difference?" Annabelle and Artemis asked in unison. "Angie's nineteen, but I don't know about Jonathan." May stated. "Jon's twenty or twenty one. I can't remember which." Drew said in a wry tone that matched her own.

"We'll do a DNA test back in Jhoto if both of you are sure it's your cousins. They both registered their trainer passes there." Artemis said, not looking up as he typed busily, the computer whirring soft as he worked. "All in favor? I don't want to worry Mom if it's a false alarm." May added as everyone looked at her curiously. Well, she amended, not everyone. Annabelle had traveled with her for nearly seven years and knew what she was thinking about. Besides, she was her temporary magic partner and the one who had introduced her to magic. They were sisters in all but blood.

Espeon appeared in front of May noiselessly, handing her the requested for baby supplies. May silently used her telepathy to communicate with Espeon before speaking aloud. "Next stop, Goldenrod Jhoto." Everyone assembled as Espeon started glowing a soft reddish pink that enveloped the group.

Before they realized, they were now standing just outside the Pokemon Center of Goldenrod. Max looked impressed. It took a lot of control to Teleport from different regions let alone quietly and in the right place.

May confidently walked into the Pokemon Center and said something to the Nurse Joy on duty. Nurse Joy's eyes widened and she left the counter in Chansey's care and hastened to the small group. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Joy of Goldenrod asked. "We don't know" May and Annabelle said together, faintly embarrassed Lily tugged at May's sleeve and looked up. May noticed Lily and asked softly. "What is it?" "She has an identification bracelet" Lily whispered. May checked the baby's left wrist. Indeed, there was a silver and sapphire bracelet on the baby's wrist. It read: Isabelle in cursive letters. Isabelle woke up and smiled sweetly into May's face. "Mama!" Isabelle said happily. Everyone froze, surprised. May blinked in shock. She never thought that Isabelle might think she was Angela. Nurse Joy took advantage of the fact that Isabelle was already awake and quickly gave her a physical examination and took a blood sample. Isabelle pouted slightly but did not cry, much to everyone's relief. May handed Isabelle to Annabelle as she followed Nurse Joy to settle the paperwork. Isabelle studied Annabelle's features and compliantly returned to sleep.

May returned almost immediately. "Drew, do you want to stay for the conference? Mom and Dad are holding a conference on what to do with Isabelle and you might want to let us know who to contact from your family." Drew nodded, unusually silent and headed for the nearest phone. May stared after him for a second and then shrugged it off. She blushed in spite of herself. The last time they had met was under rather unusual circumstances. She had warned him that Zoey was only dating him for a bet and not to get too close to her. He had initially been shocked and had confronted Zoey about it. To his absolute shock and horror, she had admitted to it almost flippantly and infuriated him. May had decided to leave first and had only spoken to him briefly at contests and contacted him by email since then, a mere shadow of their earlier friendship. She looked away and returned her attention to adorable Isabelle smiling at the baby who was tugging at a lock of her hair playfully.

May sighed for the hundredth time that day. This was certainly turning out to be a stressful day, she reflected wearily. First fan boys, then meeting Drew and Lily after I tried my best to avoid him, followed by an unexpected scholarship to a prestigious school and Isabelle all in one day. I'm really going to be wiped today.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily and May were arguing, or more specifically, Lily was arguing and May was firmly telling her that she _**had**_to go with the rest and that she did not need to stay for the conference since she wasn't of age yet and was_**not**_involved.

May used Espeon to Teleport Lily to the leaving group who restrained Lily and boarded the ship with her.

May gave a sigh of relief as her house descended into blissful silence. Annabelle nudged her as visitors started materializing in her garden. May stood up reluctantly, greeting her guests and introducing herself to Jonathan's parents. Angela protested as her livid parents prodded her into May's living room. Jonathan coolly surveyed the room, a sneer twisting his otherwise perfect playboy features. May swept past him coldly as he attempted to flirt with her. The second time he tried flirting, May used a tried and tested martial arts move to flip him over his shoulder and onto the floor as Angela and everyone else looked on in awed silence. May dusted her hands off calmly as if that was an everyday occurrence as Annabelle walked in equally calmly, balancing Isabelle and a laptop with ease.

Angela gasped in spite of herself, Jonathan looking at her disdainfully. May's fists clenched furiously. Angela might be awful, but she was family and _**no one, no one, **_messed with her family. May seethed silently, keeping her expressions and body language calm and blank. Annabelle looked at her best friend worriedly; it was not like May to lose her temper after she had spent years learning how to keep her temper. Annabelle shivered,_**if**_May lost her temper, the effects would be disastrous. Besides, Angela was probably equally mad at Jonathan, for dumping her. Lord knew what would happen since Angela normally was the one to dump people and not the other way round. This was a new and woolly unpleasant experience for 'Princess Angela'.

Annabelle distracted May by handing her Isabelle. Isabelle cooed at May. "Mama, Mama" Angela stared horrified. Why was her child calling someone else mother! Angela broke down in angry hysterics. May didn't notice, smiling at Isabelle. Isabelle tugged at a lock of May's hair, playing with it and further distracting May. Annabelle sighed in relief; at least May was calmed down now. Caroline led the weeping girl to the guest room and hugged her soothingly as Angela cried herself to sleep, unhappy and confused. From the shadows, Drew watched May; his eyes unusually soft, May looked so sweet with Isabelle, no wonder people kept mistaking Isabelle for May's daughter, Isabelle looked enough like Mays to be hers. Jonathan smirked, watching his cousin. "So, you fancy that bi…" He never finished his sentence. Annabelle flipped him for the second time that day. He looked up to find an angry girl. "You will not insult _my friend _and _especially not in her house!" _Annabelle said softly but dangerously. She didn't look intimidating but her tone sent shivers down Jonathan's back. "Now get out before I kick you out myself!" She ordered.

Jonathan's face set, he was not going to be ordered around by a slip of a girl, especially not one younger than him, he thought mulishly. Annabelle picked up on that thought, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She might have an understated build but, she could and would deal with Jonathan who barely exercised and probably never had any training. Annabelle easily lifted Jonathan even if he was two inches taller than her; she was strong and had trained really hard, physically and mentally. She effortlessly threw him out of the house and slammed the door after herself. Drew looked surprised at her reaction but not because she could deal with Jonathan. After all, he had traveled with her twin brother for nearly seven years.

The adults discussed the matter, frowning. May seemed completely oblivious a change from her usual relaxed but alert stance, absorbed in Isabelle. It would be sad if the were parted, Isabelle was so attached to May the adults reflected.

Finally, they came to a decision. Caroline temporarily offered to look after Isabelle, May and Max were away at school and May could come and visit Isabelle whenever she wanted. _However_, they weren't ruling out the possibility that Isabelle might get put up for adoption. Finally, as they were about to call Jonathan in, they realized that he was missing. May stifled a laugh as Annabelle calmly stated that he had insulted May and that she had shown him out, with a perfectly straight face. May had worked with Annabelle for years in magic and they heard each others thoughts. Amy was shocked that Annabelle had lost her temper, Annabelle's control over her emotions was much better than hers and she had heard herself and her friends called far worse names before. May reluctantly gave Isabelle to her mother and opened the back door. A furious Jonathan still stood there, challenging her to a Pokemon battle. May calmly accepted and asked Annabelle to referee.

"Marshtomp! I choose you!" Jonathan commanded. May flicked her wrist. "Bloom! (Her Roselia) Take the stage!" Bloom appeared gracefully in a swirl of rose petals twirling perfectly, Mays's special coordinator touch to any battle. "Mudshot!" Jonathan said confidently. May raised contest Pokemon, not battle Pokemon, he was sure to win. He thought confidently. Drew smirked, he was seriously underestimating May. "Bloom! Dodge and counter with Petal Dance!" May said. Bloom easily dodged the attack and retaliated both fiercely and gracefully. Shocking the complacent Jonathan. Well, what did you think to expect from a top coordinator who had won several Grand Festivals? Drew silently thought at his cousin. Jonathan had no magic and didn't hear Drew's thought, but he was furious. How could that weak looking Pokemon avoid that attack! "Marshtomp, hydro pump!" "Bloom! Magical leaf to disperse the attack and use paralyze powder on Marshtomp!" Marshtomp was unable to move. An enraged Jonathan nearly stomped off the battlefield to confront May when Annabelle stopped him. "If you leave the battle perimeter without permission, you will have to forfeit the match. Do you wish to forfeit and concede to May of Petalburg?" Annabelle stated calmly, restraining him. He glared. "No!" "Then continue with the match." Annabelle said infuriatingly calm.

"Use hydro pump again!" He ordered, forgetting that Marshtomp was paralyzed. May attacked, silently and swiftly, using her psychic connection with Bloom to issue her instructions. Bloom executed a flawless Swift and Petal Dance combination, the intensity of the attack building with every twirl Bloom made before discharging mercilessly and knocking Marshtomp out. Everyone watched surprised, May had really improved a lot, they marveled. "Marshtomp is unable to battle, this match goes to May of Petalburg City!" Annabelle announced calmly before stepping off the platform and congratulating May. May smiled but tended to Bloom first. Even though Bloom had not been hit, she had executed several powerful attacks and she wanted to check that Bloom was fine. Satisfied, she straightened up and paid attention to her guests. They hastily took their leave, as quickly as was polite, excepting Caroline and Angela.

Angela was throwing a huge temper tantrum. It was mainly incoherent, but everyone caught the gist of it. Angela was angry because Isabelle kept calling May mama. Caroline looked undecided. May sighed and sent out Bloom, asking her to use sleep powder on Angela and make sure it lasted a few hours. Caroline looked even more undecided. M ay silently called Espeon and asked her to make sure that both Caroline and Angela got home safely. Espeon agreed and quickly sent them home.

Checking that no one unmagical was nearby, May packed her luggage magically and sent it ahead of her to the school. She still had a few things to do before she headed to school, not to mention visiting a very old friend.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Class today five students will be going on an exchange program Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling please get ready." Terada-sensei announced. "Your guides will be here soon." Just then, a knock sounded and two girls stepped in. Most of the guys started drooling unabashedly and whistles and cat calls where heard and most girls whacking their boyfriends. May stifled laughter as she introduced herself. "Ohayo, I'm May and this is my friend Annabelle we are going to be taking the group from your class on the exchange programs. Our brothers and a friend are supposed to be here too but I think they're going to be a little late." "We're not." Artemis said from the doorway. Annabelle turned around to greet her brother. Drew and Max were with him and the girls promptly when hanyan, eliciting growls from their boyfriends. Annabelle smothered laughter as Terada-sensei gave up and dismissed the class as the bell rang. The girls swarmed round May and Annabelle promptly cooing over Isabelle. Sakura looked slightly startled. No one had mentioned a baby. Annabelle heard her thought and rallied, rescuing her brother and Drew. "Ok, sorry to break this up but we've got to go or we're going to be late." She said firmly. "Ja ne" The class chorused as the group left.

Sakura laughed. "That was a change! Anyway, where are we getting our starters? I think everyone has set their luggage ahead to the coordinates both of you sent." Drew smiled reassuringly. "May and Annabelle will be taking half of you to Hoenn and Jhoto and me and Artemis will take the other half to Kanto and Sinnoh. You'll all have an hour in each region to catch Pokemon and two of us with you all at all times. Got it?" Everyone nodded. May picked up where he left off. "You will get one starter from each region. From Hoenn, you choose from Torchic, Mudkip or Treeko. Fire, water and grass type in sequence. Likewise, from Jhoto, you can choose from, Cynaquil, Totodile or Chikorita. Annabelle, can you follow up with the starters from Sinnoh and Kanto?" "Sure. In Sinnoh, you choose from Chimchar, Piplup or Turtwig. The types are in the same order. Kanto has the same starters as Jhoto, but sometimes they may offer Eevee or Pikachu if they are out of the regular starters. Take your pick."

Syaoran looked thoughtful briefly. "Can I get Mudkip, Cynaquil, Turtwig and Pikachu?" "Fine" Artemis said. He typed into his Pokedex and Annabelle caught the Pokeballs easily as they came out of the machine she was holding. She handed them to Syaoran and turned to Tomoyo. "Your turn." She said cheerfully. "I'll take… Treeko, Totodile, Chimchar and Eevee" Again, Artemis repeated the process and Annabelle gave the Pokeballs to Tomoyo. "Can I have two starters from one region and not get one from another one?" Sakura asked. "Since we have plenty at the moment, I see no problem with that." May replied "Then I want… Torchic, Mudkip, Chikorita and Pikachu." May smiled. "Fine but Pikachu rarely stays in it's Pokeball, it may prefer to sit on your shoulder. Amy did when I first hatched her." "Hatched?" Everyone (In this case, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran) asked curiously. "Yes, since electric types are hard to manage unless they see you first when they are hatched if you choose Pikachu, we give you an egg. You can keep eggs in Pokeballs with the special ones we issue." "Ok" Sakura said pocketing her Pokeballs and fresh supply of empty ones. Finally, Eriol made his decision. "I'll get a Treeko, Piplup, Cynaquil and Eevee." "Good choice." Annabelle said, "Eevee also comes in an egg like Pikachu." "Remember to let it see only you first when it hatches. It'll trust you more that way." May smiled, remembering Mananphy and how attached the sweet little Pokemon and gotten to her because it had hatched in her arms. Drew got a clear flash of that memory he was surprised that he heard her think but dismissed it as a power surge. Forgetting that neither he nor May had gotten their permanent partners yet and the tingle of their auras when they were near each other.

"Ok, if it's all so well run," Max sulked, "What am I here for!" He grabbed his own Pokeball, sent out Ralts and Teleported away before everyone recovered from the Flash Ralts used. May sighed, Max was being so difficult, he never respected her since she was "just a girl" as he put it bluntly. No wonder she had opted to take up the dare and mind Lily instead of him for a month. Lily had been sweet and had enjoyed her attention. Max on the other hand all but ignored her if she wasn't firm and Drew seemed to have had no apparent problems managing him. She wished that she was still friends with him and that she dared to confront him about how it had gone with Zoey four years ago. Drew caught that flash of thought and sighed. He too wished he dared speak to May normally again. He missed their long talks and easy rivalry. It was so easy to talk to May, he disliked it when most girls went hanyan over him. He detested that and fan girls, they seldom came near him when him and May were on talking terms, they almost always misinterpreted it that they were together and left them alone. May heard it and frowned. Must really be a power surge, she decided. This was most unusual, she really had to ask Annabelle about it when the got to their rooms in Blackthorn.

Syaoran nudged Sakura mentally. 'What's taking them so long and why the sudden silence?" He asked Sakura shrugged mentally. "May and Drew seem to be getting flashes of thoughts and emotions from each other and the twins are talking, seems they haven't had a proper catch up in, correct me if I'm wrong, four years." He whistled softly under his breath. "How come?" "I'm not really sure, but I think they traveled separately after they quarreled, Artemis met Drew and Annabelle met May." "A coincidence?" He asked "Maybe, but there are no coincidences in magic." She replied. Tomoyo was fascinated and filmed her and Eriol's new Pokemon excitedly "How kawaii!" She exclaimed. Her soft laughter jolted everyone back to the real world. Meiling spoke up. "I think I'll get Torchic, Chikorita, Piplup and Eevee" Annabelle quickly handed her her Pokeballs and a fresh supply of empty Pokeballs. Artemis handed out Pokedexs and PokeNavs to everyone, neatly programming it and personalizing it to each person. Drew split them up into two groups. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling with May and Annabelle first and Syaoran and Eriol with him and Artemis.

Evening time

Two groups of tired but satisfied people were walking towards the end of the Ice Path leading to Blackthorn. Sakura and Syaoran's Pichu's had hatched and Sakura was playing with hers. Meiling sighed. "What about tomorrow? We came early so we could settle in but lessons haven't started yet, right?" "They haven't." May confirmed. "Tomorrow's a free day but we all have things to handle." "I have to get back to the Clan about a new bunch of suitors they found. You all want to come?" Annabelle asked. "The Clan?!" Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol asked together. "Uh oh." The twins said together. Annabelle turned to Syaoran and relapsed into Chinese. "Didn't you explain to Sakura at least, biao ge (older boy cousin)?" Sakura had already learned Chinese and gasped. "Older cousin?" She asked surprised. May sighed; she was really doing that a lot today. She reflected wryly. "Niang is one of Aunt Yelan's two sisters. Syaoran is my older cousin, in months anyway, not that it makes much of a difference age wise." Annabelle explained wearily. "Oh, but I thought you have a different surname?" Tomoyo asked. "Otou-san is from the Wu Clan so when Niang married him she took his name." Annabelle answered, nudging her brother to continue for her. Artemis got the hint. "Since there are only two of the original Clans left, they wanted an alliance. Since both Okaa-san and Otou-san had no magic, they were chosen for the alliance. We and the younger twins both have magic, we don't know why, sometimes magic chooses it's wielders or maybe it just skips a generation sometimes." "You all want to come?" Annabelle asked "It's pretty boring with no one there. I basically challenge the suitors. No one has ever made it past me in the first two tests yet, chess and etiquette." "I'll come" Sakura volunteered." "It'll give me a base to work on when I have to search the Clan for my soulmate to catch the Death." "You have already released the Dark Ones?" May asked startled. The partners sighed in unison and said together. "Yes no I mean, sort of." "Bother, we haven't finished collecting our version of the Dark ones yet. This is not very good." Annabelle said, forgetting about her brother as he hurried ahead to Blackthorn first. "Explanation?" Drew asked "it's kind of jumbled up." Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. Syaoran spoke up. "Sakura's mother and Otou-san sealed the forces only to appear after our sixteenth birthday but the Death broke free when we were thirteen. We resealed it and somehow the blood spell that we had to use deepened the connection we already had so that we heard each other think and catch flashes of each others emotions. At least till we learned how to control it." Everyone collectively sighed with relief.

They jumped when they reached the end of the cave, blinking in the comparatively brighter sunlight. Sakura had managed to catch a rather rare Jinx and considered using it to use Lovely Kiss on Kero-chan to make Kero fall asleep; he was being a nuisance and demanding food and continually asking when they would get there.

"Didn't Kero-chan explain about the different Clans? It is part of his job description." Annabelle asked. Sakura shook her head. "Kero –chan!" Annabelle said firmly. Kero had been napping but bolted upright at her words. "Wow" Sakura and Syaoran said awed. "I got lots of practice from the twins and Max when he appeared" Annabelle said with a faintly mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Y…Yes?" Kero ventured timidly. "Weren't you supposed to teach Sakura about the original 5 Clans and give her directions to find the scroll not to mention the special place she has to go to to scry for her soulmate to seal The Death?" Annabelle reprimanded mildly. Kero looked frightened and burrowed further into Sakura's bag, hiding. Everyone laughed at the thoroughly cowed Beast of the Seal. "Seriously, did you mean what you said about scrying?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, both of you do have to catch the Death and neither of you have enough pure magic without the Cards and you need to use either pure magic or find your soulmate to defeat the Death." Annabelle said seriously, all laughter forgotten. "Where is…" Sakura began. She was cut off mid sentence by a group of shrieking fans, girls and guys. Annabelle, May and Drew paled. Drew and May reacted simultaneously. "Bloom! / Roselia!" "Paralyze Powder and Petal Dance" Both Pokemon quickly reacted and first paralyzed then attacked the fans. They looked at each other and suddenly remembered Zoey and turned away, both blushing faintly, shielding their minds. Annabelle sighed, impatiently this time. "At least I had a valid reason to be mad at my brother, he said that it was ridiculous and impossible to stop the Clan from setting up an arranged marriage for me, you two are mad because of some ridiculous girl would made a even more ridiculous bet so you two stop it at once or I'll make sure Dawn and Misty know, they would stick you in a cupboard till you're talking to each other again." Sakura giggled it was fun to watch Annabelle in action not to mention the identical look on both their faces.

"Come on, I'll deal with you two later, we better hurry before they close for today, it's nearly curfew." Annabelle stated calmly. They blinked and sighed in relief. Annabelle could be really scary and effective when she got going.

"Hey May!" A high tenor voice called out. "Oh no!" May said, forgetting everything and ducking behind Annabelle. "It's Winston!" "Oh no," Drew said echoing her words. "Winston is a suitor approved by May's family and is really self confident, completely infatuated with May and assumes that she likes him too. A nuisance and very irritating." Annabelle explained to the confused Card Capting duo. "And he has some magic too. So he can do spells." May quickly threw out two Pokeballs. "Bloom! Protect, Blaziken, attack if he comes too close." She ordered softly. "I think I'll rescue May. Drew, I'll lend you my Articuno get them to the school and help them pair up and find their rooms. I'll can later." Annabelle said, taking charge and handing him a Pokeball. "Ok." "Rosethorn! Sparkle confusion followed by Paralyze Powder." "Articuno, behave" She added as an after thought as Articuno balked. The next second and Winston was standing in an empty patch, dizzy and confused with no one near him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura laughed and stepped off Articuno and petted it. May looked around cautiously for any sign of fan-boys or danger before returning her Pokemon automatically. Annabelle went immediately to Articuno as her brother walked to the school and signaled back to them.

Orientation night

Sakura and Tomoyo made their way to May and Annabelle's rooms cautiously, avoiding the constant fan-boys who plagued May and Annabelle and shushing Meilin as she protested loudly about having to do so. As they walked in, a buzz of excited chatter greeted them. May and Annabelle waved them down and Lily giggled out. "Have you heard of Dawn's latest conquest?" She asked excitedly. "It was so funny, the way he was practically drooling!" She prattled. Sakura looked askance at May who shrugged and smiled contently, reveling in the sense of warmth and peace the room had. Annabelle greeted her cheerfully. "Konbawa Sakura-chan. The school is doing two versions of Romeo and Juliet this year. Are you going to try out?" Tomoyo perked up. "Really? Sakura–chan's the best actress ever! My kawaii Sakura can get any role she wants _**and**_ I'll get to film her too! Hanyaan…" Everyone sweat dropped as Tomoyo went starry eyed. May practically explained the terms. "Annabelle submitted one of her versions and it won so I'll try out for that version. I watched Celibi's rendering of the version when your parents played your Aunt Sonomi's version." Sakura smiled thoughtfully. "It'll be fun, but I probably won't get a role." Everyone immediately reassured her. May was about to speak when a knock sounded on her door. May stood up, brushing herself off casually, her relaxed demeanor changing slightly, she looked calm but wary as she opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her with a slight soft click. Annabelle looked concerned, May had already had a long day and if it was a fan girl _or_ boy May might just go icy on them and the effects would be very disastrous. Annabelle left her thought unfinished and everyone gulped apprehensively.

May opened the door herself and two people entered with her. "Jazz! Jackie!" Annabelle exclaimed. "What did Jackie do this time?" She asked as Jackie waved and tried to pry Jazz's hand off his ear. "He… oh never mind him." Jazz said hurriedly, putting down an injured and badly burnt Roselia. Sakura gasped in horror. May took charge immediately. Annabelle hastily filled the tub and discreetly used her ice magic to cool the water. Drew got out a Burn Heal and sprayed it on the Roselia, working in perfect synchrony with May as she alternately splashed it with cool water and potions. Everyone sighed in relief as the Pokemon stopped thrashing and calmed down. May turned to Jazz and demanded an explanation. "What on earth! Couldn't you find a Pokemon Centre?" Jazz winced. For all her twenty-two years, May was two inches taller and more authoritive. She explained quickly. The Pokemon Centre had caught fire and help was needed to put it out and could May and Annabelle please bring their friends and their water Pokemon to help put it out. She was not carrying any water Pokemon and Jackie had burnt himself when he was supposed to go get help. She didn't even finish before everyone raced out and slammed the door shut behind them with a bang. May called out Squirtle mid air. "Hydro Pump max Power!" "Articuno! Ice beam and gust!" Annabelle commanded from her own perch on her Articuno. She flung out another Pokeball. "Wartortle Hydro Pump! Maximum Power" She silently boosted the power of the attack with her ice magic and the resulting burst of combined water and ice attacks completely extinguished the fire. Weary and exhausted the group split up to return to their rooms. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin sharing a suite, Artemis and Drew, Syaoran and Eriol and May and Annabelle all went to their rooms and wove the strongest wards they knew. Today had been a long day and tomorrow was probably going to be even longer.


End file.
